Fifty Letters
by Regina26
Summary: What happened to Kuzco and Malina after she left him to go to Kuzford University for four years? Did Kuzco change after he became emperor again? What happens when she comes back home for good? Probably a two chapter story


**This is probably going to be a miniseries, but the Emperor's new groove is one of my best childhood movies, I was only six when I first watched it, and I've loved it ever since**

* * *

Kuzford University's campus could be easily compared to a bee hive, for everyone was busy getting themselves ready for the upcoming graduation, valedictorians prepared their speeches, diplomas were getting wrapped and students were trying on their gowns and caps. Everyone was just elated to have reached this day after four tiresome and challenging years. Malina walked through campus, trying to find a quiet spot for her to sit down and think, she found herself a bench that overlooked a beautiful sunset view, and nobody seemed to be around, which was perfect. She sat down and let her eyes wander on the magnificent scenery, but her mind wandered somewhere else.

In her hands were fifty letters, all unanswered, all from him. He kept writing her even though she never sent a reply, she never even read any of them, because she knew that if she read only one, she would pack her bags and hurry back home to him. Yes, she was weak when it came to him, because she loved him with all her heart and soul, but she had to get her degree, she was so adamant on wanting to attend Kuzford University, but now, she thought if she had made the right choice back then, four years ago.

She decided now was the right time to finally read those letters, she sighed as she opened the first envelope. She took a deep breath and read, she then went to the next letter, and the next one, and the one after that, and she realized they all ended with the same sentence "_My love for you remains intact, Love, Kuzco" _

While reading she also learned he received a year of hard and extensive military training, which made him fit to lead his army through many conquests and battles, and she seemed baffled by such news because she never imagined Kuzco to have the courage to go through war, let alone lead a whole army to victory, these four years must have changed him drastically.

Her heart fluttered every time she read that last sentence, he loved her, she knew that well, but what amazed her is that his love for her is so enormous that he managed to keep writing to her, even though he never received a reply, 'has his egotistical side disappeared?' she thought.

She longed to be back home ever since she arrived to Kuzford's campus, sure she made some friends but Kuzco never left her thoughts, she was madly in love with him and always thought if it was selfish of her to leave him, but then again if she hadn't he wouldn't have become so focused and dedicated to his country and its well-being, he wouldn't have become such a great emperor and leader, he wouldn't have grown up. But he loved her still, and that made her heart soar, for tomorrow she would graduate and move back home.

She would meet him again, and she would explain why she never wrote back, she would tell him she loved him so much it hurt.

* * *

Graduation passed by swiftly, and there she was, in her dorm room, packing for her journey back home.

"So, on a scale from one to ten, how excited are you to be going back home?"

"Definitely a ten Siska !" Malina smiled at her roommate and best friend Siska, whom she has entrusted with all her memories of Kuzco and her.

"Well I'm very glad that I'm coming with you, maybe you'd introduce me to his majesty !" Siska said with a wink.

Malina's heart dropped as she thought of the moment she'd lay eyes on him again, she sighed and looked back at her best friend "Do you think he'll be mad at me, you know, for not writing him back?"

Siska's smile disappeared and she replied "Maybe, I don't know Malina, he must be upset about you not answering his letters, but if he loves you still, I'm sure he'll forget about it."

"I hope so, Siska, I really hope so."

"Well the carriage has arrived, are you ready Malina?"

"As ready as I can be"

* * *

Kuzco sat on his throne, reading a letter from King Tabka of Krimstan, who was thanking him for his hospitality during his stay at Kuzco's empire. He thought of how much he had changed during the past four years, he had matured, he had gotten much stronger both physically and mentally, the people worshipped him and he was always looking out for them, like the great emperor everyone said he was.

But in all his glory something was missing, something he held very dearly to his heart. Malina never sent him a reply, and even though he wanted to be mad at her, he couldn't bring himself to. It wasn't a mere childish crush, he loved her, he loved her with every cell in his body, and he had suffered greatly with her away from him. Her absence caused him to become more tough, more mature and more powerful, but it had taken away his happiness, he only smiled when he was greeted by his people, but it was never a real smile, for it was only to mask his sadness.

Then it came to him, Malina would be back today. He felt his heart soar at the thought of her back in his arms, at the thought of her beautiful smiling face.

He quickly stood up and roared "Guards ! Fetch me my horse !"

* * *

The llama carriage stopped in front of a small hut. Malina's parents and sisters were gathered at the front door. Malina and Siska leapt out of the carriage and ran towards them.

"Oh Malina we missed you so much !" Malina's mother grabbed her into a bone-crushing hug

"Mom I missed you too! It's been six months since your visit!"

"I'm so sorry that we couldn't attend your graduation, but your father was so caught up at work, you know it's harvest season" Her mother replied, finally letting her go

"I know mother, and I understand" she smiled at her mother and went on to hug her sisters, she then ran into her father's arms

"We missed you dearly my little Malina" Her father said as he hugged her tight

"I know father I missed you too!" She said, then she looked back at Siska and said "Everyone meet Siska, she's a dear friend of mine from Kuzford's"

"Oh yes, Malina told us all about you ! We're so glad to have you dear!" Malina's mother said as she pulled Siska into one of her motherly hugs

"Thank you so much! I'm very happy to be here"

Amidst their reunion, nobody noticed the sound of hooves approaching their house until the horse let out a neigh and stopped with a halt. Their heads snapped to the horse and its rider, and when they noticed who it was, they all quickly bowed low.

Malina was speechless, her eyes were wide and her jaw slack. It was him. He had changed so much over the years, he was no longer skinny nor scrawny, he was now toned with muscles, and his jaw was more defined, but what remained the same were his eyes, his dark enchanting eyes.

He walked towards them, his burgundy cloak trailing behind him "Good day" he said

"It is an honor to have you here your Highness" Malina's father said, still bowing low

"Oh please do stand straight, there is no need for such formalities." Kuzco stated with a small smile on his face "You have done splendidly with this season's crops , and for that you'll be rewarded"

"Oh thank you very much Your Highness !"

"You are welcome, and now, can I have a moment alone with Miss Malina?"

"Why of course!" Mitcho said as he ushered everyone inside, leaving Kuzco and Malina alone.

Malina looked at the ground, her hands fidgeting in her pockets

"Look at me Malina" Kuzco said softly

She raised her head and looked into his eyes as hers started to water "Your highness I…"

He interrupted her, feeling surprised at what she called him "Your Highness?! Where did that come from?"

"I don't feel worthy to call you by your first name, you were kind to me and wrote me letters but I answered to none, I was cruel and selfish, and I know you can never forgive me" She stuttered as tears slid down her cheeks

His eyes softened at the sight and his heart cracked when he saw her tears "Melina I can never be mad at you, I love you" he then stepped closer to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

She felt herself melt in his arms, more tears filled her eyes and she finally let out a sob, only to be squeezed tighter into Kuzco's embrace

"I'm so sorry Kuzco, I couldn't write back to you because I was scared of losing control of myself, I knew if I read your letters four years ago, I would have come back to you, and now I really regret not doing that"

"Shh, don't say that Malina, your education was a priority, your striking intelligence would have gone to waste if you haven't gone to University" He said while stroking her hair

"Oh Kuzco ! I was miserable without you" she croaked as she looked into his eyes

"I was miserable too Malina, but let us forget about the past, all that matters is that you're here now"

"I missed you so much Kuzco" she stated.

"I love you Malina, I love you so much" Kuzco then bent down and kissed her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. She kissed him back with much vigor and curled her arms around his neck

"I love you too Kuzco, so very much" Malina said as they broke the kiss, her face flushed

Her words elated him, but he knew there was one more thing he had to do. He bent down on one knee, pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond and ruby ring. Malina was at loss for words, her eyes spilling out tears

"Malina, I love you more than anything in the world and I cannot be apart from you anymore, so, will you marry me and become my empress?" he asked, a hopeful tinge in his eyes.

Malina was overjoyed, she nodded her head and cried out "Yes ! Yes of course I will marry you Kuzco!"

Kuzco's heart soared at her words, he slid the ring into her finger and pulled her into a loving embrace, he then cupped her face and kissed her with such compassion and love.

Malina's parents, sisters and Siska were all watching them from the window, they were overjoyed by Malina's sudden engagement to the emperor

"My daughter is getting married!" Her mother said, happy tears filling her eyes

"To the emperor no less!" Her father was still very surprised, but happy nonetheless

"They are such a beautiful couple!" Siska squealed, with a dreamy expression on her face.

* * *

"NOOOO!" Yzma screamed when she heard of the emperor's engagement

"NO ! He cannot marry ! If he gets married then he'll have an heir, then I would never become empress!"

She paced back and forth inside her cell, thinking of ways to get out and plot against Kuzco and his bride.

She knew she couldn't get out now, it would take her years to plan an escape from the deepest dungeons of the castle, but she had to make that sacrifice in order to achieve her goal.

* * *

It was the night before the wedding, and Kronk, being Kuzco's best friend, prepared a Bachelor Party for him.

"Tonight is going to be awesome Kuzco!" Kronk said excitedly as they walked in the inn

"Tomorrow's going to be better though." Stated Kuzco

"You've turned into a softie there !" Kronk laughed

"Well, I've fallen in love, is anything wrong with that?" Kuzco asked, faking an angry expression

"No of course not, I'm very happy for you, especially because it's Malina, she's great!" Kronk clapped Kuzco on the back

"Yeah I know, she's the best" Kronk then ushered Kuzco into their table where they were about to get drunk with the guys

* * *

Malina sat outside her house, her hands caressing the grass and her eyes contemplating the stars

"Getting second thoughts?" Siska asked as she sat down next to her

"About my maid of honor? Never!" Malina said with a smirk on her face

"You got me with that one! So, you really love him right?" Siska asked

"With all my heart and soul, I can never imagine my life without him, nothing else matters to me" Malina said truthfully

"Well that's love for ya! Did you ever talk about, you know, kids?" Siska smirked

"SISKA !" Malina flushed red "As a matter of fact no, we haven't, but we don't need to"

"Why is that?" Siska was curious now

"Well, the empire has rules about this, the emperor must have a male heir, so unless my first born is a girl, I can only have one child." Malina explained

"What? I don't understand" Siska stated

"It is well known that the emperor must have a male heir in order for the royal line to carry on, so, if my first born was a boy, then he is immediately pronounced as heir to the throne, and I am no longer allowed to have another child, but if it's a girl, then she cannot be heir to the throne, therefore I am obliged to try again for a boy, I know it's racist, but this rule cannot be changed, it was set by the first emperor ever, therefore can never be changed." Malina explained

"But why can't you have another child if your first is a boy?" Siska asked

Malina then let out a sigh and said "Because if the emperor has more than one boy, the eldest will be the heir, which will cause trouble and fights between them later on, and who knows what greed will cause, maybe one will try to kill the other for the throne, which is why the rule was set."

"Oh, I understand now" Siska said solemnly

"Yes, it's sad, but I guess it's better this way, I wouldn't bear the sight of my children hating on each other." Malina said

"So that why Kuzco's an only child!" Siska remarked

"That, and his parents died when he was very young" Malina explained

Siska gasped "Oh NO! it must have been hard growing up without parents!"

"Yes it must have been, but let's not think about that, I can only imagine how beautiful our life together will be"

"Why of course! You're very lucky to have found someone who loves you so much! But Malina, you have to promise me something" Siska said

"Why of course! Anything Siska!"

"Promise me that when you have a child, I get to be his godmother!" Siska squealed

Malina giggled and said "I promise!"

* * *

The wedding day was finally here! Everyone in the palace was preparing for the occasion. Malina sat in a very luxurious chamber in the palace while maids were helping her get ready, even Siska was helping her with her hair

"Wow Malina! You look beautiful ! Your makeup and hair are perfect!" Siska squealed

"Thank you Siska! Have you seen my mother ?" Malina asked, still looking at herself in the mirroe, astonished at her own reflexion

"Why yes! She went to check on the dress, they're getting it here right now!"

"Oh yeah! Siska, I'm getting really worried right now! Do you think I'll make a good wife, will I make a good empress?!" Malina was very nervous, she felt like throwing up

"Of course Malina! Now stop thinking about that and look at how beautiful you are!" Siska said

"Siska you look marvelous too! Yellow really suits you!" Malina smiled at her maid of honor

"I know right !" Siska smirked

Suddenly the doors opened and a beautiful dress was carried in by her mother

"Oh mom it's beautiful!" Malina said, tears threatening to fall

"I know, I can't believe you're getting married!" Her mother was crying now

"Oh No ! Enough with the tears you two! We wouldn't to ruin Malina's makeup! I worked for an hour on that!" Siska got a napkin and started adjusting Malina's eye makeup

"You're right! Today is not about tears! We must be smiling not crying!" Malina's mother said as she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Yes now let's get you into that dress!" Malina stood up, ready to wear her wedding gown

* * *

Kuzco was standing next to the Incan priest, waiting for all the guests to settle themselves

"It's going to be fine Kuzco, you shouldn't be so worried." Kronk said, he was his best man after all

"I know Kronk, But I can't help it, I'm going to marry the girl of my dreams right now" Kuzco said

"It's very ironic you know! Kuzco, the mighty emperor who led his army through the most dangerous battles, is afraid if getting married !" Kronk laughed at his own joke

"I'm not afraid ! I'm just nervous a bit that's all!" Kuzco stated as he adjusted his collar

"I know! It's pre-wedding jitters!" But Kronk was interrupted when music started and bridesmaids started walking down the aisle

"This is it" Kuzco said as the doors opened once more, but not for bridesmaids this time. Here she was, looking as gorgeous as ever, her veil and dress trailing behind her.

She approached Kuzco and took his hand so they were both facing the priest

They both exchanged vows, and so the priest announced at least "By the power invested in me, I know pronounce you man and wife! Your highness, you may kiss the bride"

And so he did

* * *

The next morning, Malina woke up to the teasing sun light, with nothing covering her body but bed sheets, she suddenly remembered everything that happened when she felt an arm draped over her waist protectively. She and Kuzco got married last night, and they had made love.

Kuzco then stirred and opened his eyes, he smiled at Malina and kissed her temple

"Good morning my love" he purred in her ear

"Good morning to you too" she kissed his cheek and laid her head on his chest

"How about we lay here all day" Malina asked as she snuggled more unto him

"I wish my dear, but my duties never take a break" he said solemnly "I would love nothing more than to spend my entire day with you, in our bed, but we both know I can't"

"I know, neither can I, who is going to receive congratulations while you run the country" She smiled at her husband

"You my darling Malina, it's your first job as empress, well actually your secong job" he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows

"Kuzco!" She exclaimed, a blush creeping up her cheeks

"Come 'ere my empress, we still have a couple of hours to ourselves" he said as he started showering her with kisses

* * *

Siska and Kronk walked together inside the emperial gardens, enjoying a morning chat

"They make such a cute couple, I am just so happy for them!" Siska stated

"They do, Kuzco and I have been inseperable for over four years, he's like a brother to me, and I wish him all the best in the world" Kronk said sincerely

"You know I heard you are the head general of the amry" Siska said, a smirk on her face

"Why yes I am, well usually the emperor is not supposed to go to war, only the general, but Kuzco refuses to sit and watch, so he usually leads the army when he feels it's necessary, unless it's something simple, then I go alone." Kronk explained

"I understand, he seems like a great emperor, and you a great general as well" Siska beamed at him

"Well, I daresay we are" He smirked at her "You went with Malina to Kuzford U right?"

"Yes! We had lots of fun together the last four years ! And we were so thrilled when we got our degrees! We both studied journalism, which is why I'm applying now for many local magazines and newspapers!" Siska said

"Well I hope you get your dream job soon!" Kronk smiled at her "Oh look here's our new empress!"

Malina walked towards them, a huge smile on her face, she gave them both a hug and said "Good Morning! I see you two are getting along!"

"Splendidly!" Siska smiled

"Great! Who's in for some breakfast? I'm starving" Malina suggested. They both nodded at her and Siska leaned in and whispered in her ear "You must be famished after last night's action!" Siska winked at her mischievously

"Siska!" Malina exclaimed, her face red

* * *

Two months had passed and Malina woke up to yet another blissful morning, or so she thought, as soon as she sat up she felt nauseous and ran into the bathroom to empty her stomach, a maid ran to her to help her up and called for the palace physician. After ten minutes the physician ran into the imperial bed chamber and examined Malina. And after what seemed like an hour he smiled at her and said "Congratulations your highness ! You are expecting a child!"

Malina's jaw went slack and her hand went to her stomach. '_A child! That was certainly unexpected! Actually now to think of it it is expected.' _Malina thought , she then thanked the physician and lied on her bed, her hand stroking her stomach and a smile creeping up her lips.

After half an hour, Kuzco rushed into the room and ran to his wife, he took her hands into his and said excitedly "Is it true what the physician told me ?! Are you pregnant ?"

She nodded and gave him a wide smile

He grinned and pulled her into a tight embrace, he then kissed her forehead, her cheeks, and then her lips tenderly.

"I am going to be a father" he spoke softly

"And I a mother!" Malina replied

"You have made me a very happy man ,my love" he said to her

She smiled and kissed his cheek "I'm very happy too Kuzco, I know we're going to be great parents"

"That we will" he said as he pulled her into another hug.

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter ! Hope you liked it ! Please review xx**


End file.
